The present invention relates to an object detecting system to be installed in a vehicle and, more particularly, to a technology for detecting information about an object occupying a vehicle seat.
Conventionally, there are known various technologies for detecting information about an object occupying a vehicle seat by using a photographing mechanism such as a camera. For example, Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2003-294855 (which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety) discloses a configuration of an occupant detecting apparatus in which a single camera arranged in front of a vehicle occupant is used to detect the position of the vehicle occupant.